saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Domis Basool
'' Domis Basool, more popularly known as Daniss the Dark Angel, is a powerful eldritch entity (some would say a god) that is said to possess a hundred names and titles. Among other things, he is said to be the Lord of Masalwawas, the Author of the Uddex Cotartos, the Progenitor of Emanation, and the chief god of the Sauhpeessian Pantheon. He is considered as the one true god by the Denists, emanated directly from the Dengrammaton itself. Names Domis Basool is called the Hundred Named due to his many names and emanations (avatars) throughout the course of history. Each of his names represents an aspect of truth or a personage believed to have been one of his many emanations. Worshipers and Occultists believe in the power of his names, and call upon them during their prayers and rituals. Sorcerers who utilize his names in their magic are called Dark Adeepts in honor of one of his names. Here is a list of his confirmed names and titles: * Domis * Basool * Domis Basool * The Hundred Named * Daniss * The Dark Angel * Daniss the Dark Angel * Dark Adeept * Author of the Uddex Cotartos * Destroyer of Objects * Empevov * Lord of Masalwawas * Libeerian of Masalwawas * Welp God * God of Elfing * Derubamesh * Larubamesh * Gol'derubamesh (Great Derubamesh) * Progenitor of Emanations * Bulgarian Teckamun * Danis Ray * Rey * Ruz * Walker-among-horses * Denniscus * Pimpo * Ridblo * Tden Kosugi * Hakuden * Danesh * Denneth * Denneth-tor * WoDen * Gol'Den * Sthar'Den * Den'ð'''r * Mahk Dee * Emvipee * Grand Canyon * Den * AzmoDen * Dhanush * EverDen * D-Rex(Denosaurs rex) * Taurnil Denizar * Traumahawk * Lord of elves * Sir Chicken * King of space * ImmorDEN REY * Dennistrad * DENMEGATION * 大抳思 (''Dànǐsī / Danishi : great-crushing-thought) * Dengine * Dark Eminence Basool In Religion Domis Basool is part of the Sauhpeesian Pantheon, the Sauh Derps. He is primarily part of a triumvirate consisting of fellow gods Petr and Faust - the two are portrayed as his saints who act in accordance of his divine judgement. He interacts with the other gods of the pantheon in similar ways - Kheper Kamen is his 'golden prophet' and Ma'ik is a symbol of mortal adherence to his divine will. Domis Basool is the creator of the Sacred Implements, which he used to fight the hated enemies of the pantheon. He resides in the realm of Masalwawas, where his chosen people will elf for all eternity. It is a paradise protected by his loyal servants, the Opache Marmes. Domis is widely attributed to the aspects of creation, destruction and the sorcerous arts. He is also a god of Martial Arts, having flung them at the world in order to allow humanity to fend for itself. He is said to have been the progenitor of Attach. Since there are many sects within worship of the Sauhpeesian pantheon, there are many differing views of the god. 'Denism' See Denism for more detailed information. The various Denist denominations view Domis Basool as the one true god, with all the other gods of the pantheon being his saints and prophets. They believe that the other gods were merely given powers by the great Derubamesh to enact his will. There are some outliers like the Gulbarretor sect that believe in Petr and Josh Faust as accompanying gods. 'Marlonists and Jomarlonists' The worshippers of the twin gods concede that Daniss is the current 'administrator' of the pantheon, but has only been given the highest rank at the behest of the two powers. Marlonists say that the Marlon is too lazy and Inverse Marlonists say the Jomar is too busy to fill his role. In Occult Domis Basool is a god of sorcery. Alongside the Derpman Paorou, they have influenced many magical processes. He is said to be the founder of the occult system called Marioc. Mages who practice sorcery involving his names have come to be called Dark Adeepts in honor of this aspect. 'Dark Angel Technique' Dark Angel Technique is an attach secretly practiced by the Adeept caste until the Derpman revealed his mastery of the art. He was an accomplished mage and revealed that sorcery was needed to utilize some of its techniques. 'Derubameshes' A certain branch dedicated to the study of emanations. Derubameshes are ascetic mystics who try to master the Hundred Manifested Attachments. They are often at odds with Denists, due to their belief that they too can become Derubamesh and emanate like the god's own infinite countenance. Category:Sauh Derps In Philosophy ", an ancient portrait by Denzelsus. Denniscus is said to be one of the many emanations of Basool. |left]]Domis Basool has influenced philosophical thought through the nature of his very existence. In fact, many philosophers conclude that Domis in fact represents the universe as a living being, infinite in countenance. In this regard, all things that exist are 'emanations' of the universe, acting according to its will. Category:Sauh Derps